More than Friends
by ce.alejandra
Summary: Nemesis is new in Fnatic and he may find more that success there. Maybe love can be right next to his computer


Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšec never thought he could fall in love with a man, or a teammate or anyone for that matter. He was just a loner quiet boy from a small town in Slovenia who happens to be good at playing League of Legends. His only goal was to land on a big team and win tournaments until he makes to Worlds and win that, of course.

One day, finally, his dreams came true: Fnatic, one of the most popular organizations in EU and finalist of Worlds 2018, had a spot for him. Of course he had to take a few test to show his abilities and he was more than happy to do it as long as he can get that place in the Fnatic team. And he passed them with honors. Soon he became the new rookie for a team he one day dreamt of.

So now Tim was on his way to Berlin to live in an apartment with his new teammates. His flight was short and and easy and Tim hoped to be the first to arrive 'cause he would like to explore the house he'll be living and make himself comfortable before he has to interact with another human. So when he landed in Berlín he was a bit disappointed to found out that someone was already waiting for him holding a sign with his name on it. The one holding it was an gigantic blond guy with a soft smile on his face 》_that must be Broxah__《 _Tim thought while he made his way around the people to meet his new teammate.

They said _hello_ to each other and rapidly manage to get a cab to finally arrive at the apartment they share with the rest of the team. For Tim's relief Broxah was not the type of person that needs to fill the silence with nonsense chatter so the ride was pretty much quiet and Tim knew at that moment that he was going to like living with Broxah. Of course, he would never tell him that.

Once in the house Tim was happy to find out that no one else was there yet so maybe he will have time to explore before the rest of the team made their appearance.

Broxah guide him in a small house tour and show Tim his new room that was right next to Broxah's and an empty room where Rekkles used to sleep. When they go inside they quickly spot an old jersey with Caps name on it sitting in a chair by the window. Broxah could not contain a sad look and an apologies to Tim who immediately felt bad for him cause clearly Caps was a loved player in the house and his departure was painful for all of the Fnatic team. So Tim thanked Broxah for the tour and close the door behind him so the blond jungler wouldn't have to face the fact that his old friend was gone and thar Tim was there to take his place.

Hours later Tim emerged from his new remodeled room and found Broxah in his computer already playing some league of legends while humming to a electronic song. He looked so relax and happy that Tim didn't wanna disturbed him so he stood there, by the door, watching him play and admiring his new jungler playstyle. Sometimes the blond would laugh at a play like a little child and sometimes he sigh when he did something wrong. Tim will eventually find out that watching him play was the most fun and relaxing thing in the world.

After Broxah finnish his game he discovers Tim's presence behind him

_god! you scared me man! how long have you been standing there? - _he asked playfully

Tim blushes a bit before give Broxah a short answer

_a few minutes-_

Broxah smiles with the same childish smiles Tim will find irresistible and ask Tim if he wants to join. So they spent the rest of the day playing duoQ and having a mostly silent good time with each other.

A few days later the rest of the Fnatic team finally arrive at the house. His coach Joey was a nice man who insisted in ask him question about what he expected from the team, from his coaching, and all sorts of questions that annoyed Tim to the extreme. He wasn't good at talking and being asked so much so he find refugee in his silent companion Broxah while they both play duoQ until they eyes dried out.

Bwipo was even more overwhelming for Tim. He will constantly talk and make bad jokes and tease Tim trying to make him talk more but luckily his boyfriend Hylissang would stop him with a loving but firm scolding. To his eyes they were the most strange couple in the whole world: Bwipo was energetic and funny like a very annoying child in a man's body while Hyli was the exact opposite, it was much more calm and down to earth. Yet they both laugh a lot and have so much fun that Tim felt a bit jealous for the first time in his life. He was never going to be that open and talkative like them and obviously would never had a boyfriend to spend his time with. That train of thoughts surprised Tim who never even consider the possibility of having a life beyond his league of legends career so when he found himself wanting to have someone to love and spend time with he scolds himself and focus on what was happening in his screen.

And last but not least Rekkles arrives just two days later. The young and attractive ADC who lives in his own apartment a few blocks away makes his way into the gaming house talking to everyone very candidly about their brake before he introduces himself to Tim.

_This is Tim - _says Broxah with a smile while putting a hand in the mid-laner shoulder. Rekkles follows his hand with his bright green eyes before putting on a smile and shake the hand of Nemesis. Everyone in the house will call him Nemesis except for Broxah who always calls him by his name. Tim makes a mental note to find out the jungler's first name and have the same courtesy.

_Nice to meet you- _Rekkles gives him a smile that Tim finds sexy. Not cute like Broxah's but rather seductive.

_You too_\- says briefly blushing a little.

_You find the house easily?- _he asked. Rekkles knew what was like to be new in a big city like Berlin and how confusing it can get especially when one don't speak german

_This guy pick me up at the airport- _said Tim as he point the jungler with a finger.

_We just happened to land here pretty much at the same time so I brought him here- _Broxah explained while Rekkles gives him a weird look that Tim could not quite understand and put his hands in his pockets

_Lucky you to find a nice jungler to guide you- _Rekkles gives them one last look before start talking with their coach about some champions he would like to try.

So he became officially the new player in the started playing together as soon as everyone set their computers on

Scrims where terrible. Stage games where one loss after another and the team couldn't find a way to play with each other. Tim was really really worried about the whole situation. He knew he was good at playing league but the rest of the team seemed lost, like it was the first time they were playing together and not the team that made it into Worlds just two months ago. Also, Tim was dying a lot on and off stage. He was also feeling lost and had the feeling that the team didn't really accept the fact that he wasn't Caps and that his entire playstyle was very different from their former teammate. So, as days went by, the mood in the house grew dark and heavy.

So most nights Tim would keep playing until his eyes close in front of the computer trying to figure out a way to mesh with the teams dynamic. But that way of living, playing approximately 18 hours a day, started to show on Tim's face with dark circles around his eyes and very low energy which made him even more silent than usual, just like a ghost hunting the gaming house.

Broxah was the only one to notices how thin and sleepy his teammate was. He would ask him many times if he was feeling alright but Tim always nod silently and keept playing.

But one night, just a few weeks after LEC started, Broxah was lying in bed, sleepless thanks to another loss on stage when he saw a light coming from somewhere around the house. He got up trying to find the source of the light when he finds Tim sleeping in front of his computer with a _Defeat _word showing in his screen. Broxah check the time: 4:35 am and finally realized why Tim was living like a zombie lately: he wouldn't stop playing even when his body was begging him to stop. Broxah felt really bad for the little guy. They were putting so much pressure on him trying to take Caps place that didn't see he was struggling to fill some big shoes.

Broxah tried to wake him up so he could lay down in his own bed but Tim was so exhausted he didn't react to Broxah's glente shake and kind words. So the only way the jungler could thought off to take him to his room was to lift him in his arms like a prince tired of the battle and carry the mid-laner to his bed. So he did. The young boy was light as a feather in his big strong arms as a result of his terrible lifestyle so Broxah could carry him without problems. His sleepy face looked younger and less worried than usual. That made Broxah thought he was really pretty when his face wasn't contorted in a frustrated expression and his eyes weren't sad when face the _Defeat _sing. So he was carrying his tiny friend to his bed when he slowly started felt the heat coming from Tim's body. The heat that was increasing while Broxah was carrying it so he started to worry.

_fever. _Broxah immediately realized that Tim had a fever and he was proved right when, after leaving him in his bed, he placed his fresh hand on Tim's forehead. Broxah was more worried than ever about the health of his little friend so he found himself running to the kitchen to find a cool cloth to calm the fever. He put the cool cloth over his head over and over again without much success. Tim was delirious from the fever when the name of Broxah escaped from his dry lips. Not his player name, his real name. Mads.

Tim never called him by his real name before and that fact made Broxah feel weird about hearing it. For the moment Broxah decided to ignore the strange warm feeling in his chest and sat by Tim's bed only focusing in lower the fever.

Around 7 am the fever was a bit down and Broxah finally could made his way back to his room still pretty worried about his mid-laner health. But when he was closing Tim's door behind him he run into someone he wasn't expected at all.

Rekkles was there, in the house, and was on his way to wake up Broxah to start practicing when he founds him leaving Tim's room.


End file.
